The Bazaar
by sirtechlocke
Summary: This story is No. 2 in the series "Starbuck's Odyssey". You may want to read the 1st installment "Starbuck's Odyssey". Basically this one is about Starbuck, Angela, and Cy's pit stop at The Bazaar. They just want to reprovision, get some info, some parts, and get out. Simple, right? psshh
1. The Arrival

_Disclaimer: Stargate, Battlestar Galactica:TOS, and Buffy: The Vampire Slayer are not owned by me. I'm just playing in their world!  
_

* * *

**The Arrival**

Known far and wide as the one planet that has EVERYTHING. No one truly knows where it came from or how it was started just that it is covered in water except for one sub-continent sized island. There are rumors that some lost civilization's ruins are under the caustic seas. No one that has tried to investigate has ever survived or been seen again. Fortunately, for those involved, the landmass straddled the equatrial region. This made weather fairly stable year round. As for those pesky super hurricanes and tsunamis the conglamerate that controlled the Bazaar had forcefields to protect them.

The original facility found on the planet by whomever had been added to and expanded over the centuries. It had started as a small farmers/flea market by the Hebridans. Then the Goa'uld arrived with a Star Gate and a proposition. A Cartel was formed between the Hebridans Tech Con Group and a minor Goa'uld and The Lucien Alliance. Over time the once small market is expanded upon again and again. Now it nearly covers the whole of the sub-continent offering goods and services to whomever has the wherewithal to pay for them.

By popular consesus the Cartel placed the Chappa'ai in the Way Station in geosynchronus orbit above the Bazaar about a century ago. Goa'uld teleportation rings were used to move people and goods to and from the Bazaar for ease of local transport. Surprisingly the Way Station ended up with a total of four Chappa'ais that were busy practically 27 hours a day during the last century or so.

As a result of the Cartel anyone and everyone is welcome to this Galactic Market. All manner of beings live and work at the Bazaar their whole lives, for generations even! One such family of dissaffected Human/Serrakin half-breeds from Hebridan, tired of discrimmination, had been running the Way Station centered around the Chappa'ai almost a century now. In all that time the Comptroller had never seen the type of craft that just arrived through the Chappa'ai except in old Holo-Docs.

The space ship exiting the wormhole of the Chappa'ai was oblong as are most craft that traverse this Ancient device. Once free of the Event Horizon wings grew out transforming it into a disk shaped vehicle with evidence of basic Goa'uld technology present. The Comptroller's contact for the parasitic lord would reward him most handsomely for this information. Hiding his smirk behind a cup of cokfa he checked his mental list of debtors, deciding which one he would pay off first.

He just KNEW it was going to be an interesting day.

"We are in god's hand." Angela calmly stated. Their rebuilt Raider automatically powered down as the stations Tractor Beam took hold.

"That's not magic Angela. It's technology." Starbuck peevishly exclaimed.

"I am aware of that Starbuck." She steadily responded. "I'm just working with what I know."

"Can't argue with that." Starbuck declared.

"We are berthed." Cy intoned.

"Good." Angela decided. "Power down main systems and secure the ship, just in case."

"Aye-Aye Captain!" Starbuck jauntly acknowledged.

"By-Your-Command." Cy intoned automatically as his robotic fingers danced across the controls. Starbuck and Angela stared at him in slight shock. Sensing their eyes on borring into him in the ensueing silence, Cy looked up.

"What?" a pause, then, "By Slyth'yn, I did it again, didn't I?" muttering other such oaths under his electronic breath, Cy shook his head in despair.

Exchanging amused glances Starbuck and Amanda nodded at the robotic Cylon Centurion. Cy smacked his palm against his metallic forhead of his cyclopean faceplate. In very human fashion he dragged it down his face letting out a snake-like hiss.

Starbuck, rising from his Pilot Station clapped a hand on his robotic friends armored shoulder jovially stating, "Don't worry Big Guy! WE still love ya, ya Bucket-O-Bolts!"

Having already left her Command Station Angela commisserated, "I understand Cy. Some habits are harder to break than others."

"Truth." Cy simply responded. Calling after them he doublechecked, "Everyone remember the plan?"

"Yep." Starbuck responded, popping his "P" "We captured, fixed and reprogrammed you and the Raider." After a moments pause he added, "What ARE we going to call her anyways?"

"Uhura," came Angela's replay "it means beauty."

"Ssspau'te'en." Cy intoned "that's beauty in my language."

"Huh," Starbuck deadpanned "I thought your language was Computron C?"

"Ha-ha." Cy buzzed.

Continueing Starbuck offered, "Eletheria, it means 'Freedom' in Ancient Kobolian."

Heading to the bottom hatch Angela supplied, "In Jaffa it is Huurya'a."

"A'njad?" Cy asked.

"Yes, really." She responded as he stopped beside her.

"Uh, CAPTAIN?" Stabuck's voice called in from the open hatch "We have some 'official' company."

Climbing down the extended ladder Cy ducked out from under the Raider. He slowly scanned the area as menacingly as possible then intoned, "MiLady. It-is-safe."

Exiting the Raider in a stately and haughty manner she stated, "Thank you Navigator. Pilot, please introduce me."

"Allow me to introduce The Lady Angela of House Leo." Starbuck ponitficated, "She is on a Tour of the Gate Network and has decided to grace the Bazaar with her presence."

The lead guard (or thug, Starbuck hadn't decided which) cocked an eyebrow. The tallest of his team of five beings he topped out at 6' 6" and was almost as broad as he was tall. He reminded Starbuck a little of the Nomen of the colonies. Ruthlessly suppressing a flash of homesickness he simply smiled blandly at the giant.

"Everyone is welcome at the Bazaar." The lead being ground out. Despint sounding like he gargled with gravel, the trio was easily able to understand him. "Howevery, we do need to know why you have a Cylon as part of the crew."

"He came with the ship." Starbuck quipped, affecting a casual air, "Couln't buy the Raider without him."

The being growled at Starbuck as Angela stated, "My Pilot, though he spoke out of turn, is correct. I decided to eschew using any of my Family Yachts. I am 'ruffing' it as my Pilot would so inelegantly put it."

"So, he is loyal to you?" the Security Lead queried, disbeliefe coloring his voice and posture.

"Yes, of course he is!" she bristled. Stomping into the Security Leads personal space she growled out, "How dare you question me! I am the 3rd daughter of a Prince of the House of Leo. You will treat me with the proper respect and deference!" droppin her voice an octave finished, "Am. ?!"

Sliding back she beamed happily, "Now that that's clear, we require lodging to clean up and rest from such a long voyage. Is there a Hostel you would recommend?"

The Security thug chuffed out a breath and informed them, "Yes MiLady. My apologies MiLady. If you will step over to the nearest information kiosk I will show MiLady how to access it to find what you require."

"Very well." she agreed imperioulsy. Turning, but not looking at Cy, she ordered, "Secure the ship Navigator." Not waiting for an acknowledgement she strode forward telling Starbuck, "With me Pilot. Hopefully you will be able to figure out this 'Information Kiosk' and find us suitable lodging."

Starbuck resisted the impulse to roll his eyes at Angela Hamming it up and instead muttered a peevish, "Yes MiLady, of course Milady."

This got some quiet chuckles from the security team.

* * *

In short order the Trio found themselves at a Monetary Exchange booth in the local 5-star hotel. Well, Starbuck was at the booth negotiating the exchange of their loot into the currency of the Bazaar. Angela waited for him at an outdoor cafe with a newly acquired palm computer going over the history and rules of the Bazaar. Cy was giving the impression a monolithic statue, only his optic sensor sliding side to side. He was only giving partial awareness to his surroundings as he was currently engrossed in the history of the Bazaar as well.

"Well, I got us the best deal I could and booked us a 2 room suite on the top floor." Starbuck informed his crewmates quietly as he strode across the lobby up to the mezzanine towards them. Once there he came to an approximation of attention, bowed slightly at the waist intoning, "MiLady, our rooms are ready."

Nodding in acknowledgement Angela haughtily rose from her seat. Cy immediately strode towards the turbolifts just off the mezzanine Angela behind him and Starbuck bringing up the rear with one hand on his blaster. Taking the appropiate lift to their floor Angela and Starbuck stared out through the transparent material of the cab. Laid out before them was the Bazaar in all it's splendor.

It was several square miles haphazardly sectioned off in no discernable manner. There were stalls, next to tents, next to multi-story buildings. And the colors! Such a riot of colors! They weren't able to look away until the cab dinged to let them know it had arrived at their floor.

Cy was the first to turn away keeping to his role as bodyguard. Sensors at maximum he led his stunned friends to the rented suite, using the card key to enter the temporary dwelling. Once inside Starbuck informed them, "I ordered the appropiate clothing for a Lady and her Pilot. Cy, you've got an appointment to get 'cleaned up' and polished. Angela we need to freshen up and get dressed for the evening. I was able to make some appointments with the mover's and shaker's for this evening. We'll need to wear the formal outfits I purchased cause we need to impress the hades out of them."

Cy's optics stopped as he stared at his human friend. He asked, again, "Starbuck? Are you sure this..." he gestured about him "is necessary?"

"Cy my friend" Starbuck answered as he started to disrobe heading to his room in the suite, "yes. It is absolutely necessary in order to get what we need with the minimum of fuss and muss."

Turning he clapped his hands ordering, "let's go people! Places to see, people to do!"


	2. Dirty Deed's done dirt cheap?

___Disclaimer: As always the Characters are not owned by me. Frak! It's bloody felgercarb I say! Huh? Oh the microphone is still on? O.K... ahem... We now return you to the not-so-regularly scheduled show.  
Also, I wrote the next chapter before this one. That was when my muse used a rubber mallet to get my attention. So, SHE MADE ME DO IT! {points to the glaring muse.}  
In conclusion of this diatribe, please, please, PLEASE! R & R. That's... uh... Rate and Review.  
Now! On with the show!_

* * *

**Dirty Deed's done dirt cheap?**

Was it luck? Imhotep considered that question to the exclusion of all else. Papwerwork littered his normally ordered desk. His computer cycled through pictures, unnoticed, randomly on his screensaver. Slumped in his office chair, fingers steepled before his face, the Goa'uld sat deep in thought and meditation.

"A Cylon drone. There is a Cylon drone here. At the Bazaar!" he coldly raged. Imhotep knew he was not a fighter like his cousin Toth as his choice in hosts tended toward lean, spare men. Nor was he a lover like his half-sister Aphrodite from the Greek Pantheon. No, he is and always had been a thinker, a trategist, and a planner.

Imhotep hated impulsiveness, which is why he was pondering all possible angles and had been doing so for the past few hours. His deep brown eyes half lidded in concentration focused past his saturnine nose. He idly strummed his long, thin fingertips against each other deep in thought.

Finally deciding on a course of action he toggled a control on the communication device a fixed to his desk.

"Sylv'k, would you get H'roth for me? Thank you." he half requested, half orded. Imhotep found that by being exceedingly polite got him more than being a slave driver.

"Yes My Lord." his secretary responed immediately. "Do you need anything else My Lord?"

"Yes. Have refreshments sent up. H'roth and I will be awhile." he informed her. "As a matter of fact, once he is in why don't you head home. I understand you have family visiting?"

"Yes My Lord. Thank you." she gushed as she signed off.

Imhotep sighed happily as he straightened his desk getting his papers back in order. He had finished getting everything in order when he underling strode in announcing, "You called for me My Lord?"

"Yes. Yes, I did you scar't'nka!" he joked back winking at his First Prime. "Please, refresh yourself old freind while you tell me more of what you've found out about... our visitors."

Settling himself in and tucking into his delicious repast he talked between bites, "Not much has changed. They are almost done with upgrading their ship the robot, Cy, having done most of the work. I'm telling you Sire, there is something odd about that robot. Anyways, the 'Princess' Angela has been assisting the robot as well as soaking up the local culture. If I didn't know better I'd say she was a Jaffa, but she has no pouch, no prim'ta. As for the Pilot, Starbuck? He is a scoundrel and a card master, but he is no lay-about. He may not've helped with the upgrades much, however; he has been responsible for keeping too many people from noticing anything off about them. He has gotten their parts either by hook or crook or through legal means. He is the most dangerous of the three My Lord. I feel he will need to be dealt with first." H'roth finished his meal and diatribe at the same time. Once again Imhotep marveled at the mans ability to eat and talk at the same time.

"I agree with your assesment First Prime." he stated firmly. Leaning forward he suppressed the urge to look around and make sure no one was watching he informed H'roth, "This is what we are going to do..." Then he proceeded to outline his plan.

They had much to prepare for the next day.

* * *

Kefflin figured it was fate. It had to be, after all he had come to The Bazaar on a whim to check on his part of the Cartel. It wasn't as if he needed the funds or anything. He just had a bit wanderlust and the urge to party hard where he knew he would be safe.

Now this.

A Cylon Centurion! He had heard rumor of those robots and the secrets held within their construction. As clunky as they looked they were actually very advanced beyond anything current. He knew he had to move fast in order to procure the robot and it's secrets before either the Goa'uld or the Hebridines tried to take it.

As always, Kefflin was a man of action. Putting thought to deed he ordered, "Bart! Get an extraction team together!"

"You got it boss." Bart started off, but hestantly stopped, half turned, he asked, "Um, boss? What are going to 'extract'?"

Kefflin gritted his teeth as he growled out, "That Cylon you just told me about you idiot!"

"Oh! Right, gotcha boss." his underling grinned stupidly as he trotted off to follow his directives.

"Good help is sooo hard to find." Kefflin muttered to himself.

* * *

Miles Hagan hummed quietly while reading the latest report from The Bazaar. A pleased smile spread his lips as he toggled the switch on his desk communicator.

He adjusted his name plate stating his name and position as President of the Tech Con Group while he ordered, "Mrs. Wynn? Please draft a letter of congratulations and add a... oh... two thousand credit bonus to George Pearl at The Bazaar. His acquisition of the plans from the Cylon Centurion will benefit this company greatly for years to come!"

Her reply was swift and professional as always, "Yes sir, Mr. Hagan. I'll get on that right away." He was so pleased he was able to procure her services away from the indominatible Imhotep.

Yes, it had been a good day.


	3. The Sucker Punch!

_Disclaimer: *tap*tap*tap* Is this thing still on? It is? Sweet! Here we go: As always the Characters are not owned by me. Please, please, PLEASE! R & R. That's... uh... Rate and Review._

_Now! On with the show!_

* * *

**The Sucker Punch!**

Waking slowly Angela rolled onto her back and stretched catlike, arching her back in pleasure. Slowly rising and heading to the shower she blushed remembering how Starbuck had to show her how to use the Shower or as he called it the 'Non-TurboWash'. Luxuriating under the spray of water Angela went over the past few days recalling the relative peace and quiet of their 'Holiday'. She smiled softly somewhat amused by the idea of a day when practically everyone took off from work and visited family and freinds celebrating... whatever the day entailed. She once again found herself wishing her people were free of the Goa'uld and hoped she could find allies in liberating them.

But first, her freinds... nay, her family of Starbuck and Cy. A fabled Colonial Warrior and a Robotic... well, drudge for lack of a better word. Two enemies no longer. Starbuck fighting for the survival of his people and Cy wanting the same as her, the liberation of his people from a Tyrannical Over lord.

Sighing, she stepped out clean, fresh, and ready to start her day, their fifth on the planet known only as The Bazaar. Dresing her self in work clothes, a tough yet comfortable one piece coverall with many pockets, Angela went over the past few days while slipping on her boots.

The first was establishing their identities, she a Royal Princess of a backwater planet that Starbuck had run across in his travels. Starbuck was able to pass himself off as her not too smart yet roguish pilot. She smirked as Cy was the easiest, they classified him as a Worker/Warrior robot with a low level Artificial Intelligence.

Grabbing her tool belt she headed out the door. Once her tool belt was affixed she checked her Pad or as Starbuck called it the 'Pocket Computron'. Her first message informed her that Starbuck had found an all night card game. Chuckling she answered with a simple 'O.K., just let me know when you are on your way back.' Next was from Cy letting her know he was already at their ship the Eletheria working on the upgrades. She messaged him she was on her way and he replied in an affirmative. A short trip down the lift, a quick stop at the local grocer and she finally arrived at their berth.

Calling out, "Cy! Where are you?"

"Over-here-Captain." he responed tonelessly.

Scuttling to the front of the Raider she found him re-affixing the front plating of their ship. She waited patiently, sipping her coffee. Angela looked over the Raider with a critical eye. The upgrades weren't too apperant to the untrained eye but she knew where they where thanks in part to installing most of them herself. Her observation was interrupted by Cy finishing up and facing her.

"We are alone." he quietly informed her. "All the upgrades are complete and the new mainframe is adjusting to the programming and running system checks."

"Good." she replied.

"Where is Starbuck?" he queried just as... something ghosted at the edges of his sensors.

"Didn't you get his message?" she asked, suppressing a yawn. Then she let loose with a full yawn surprising her and distracting Cy.

"Angela? Are you okay?" he asked striding over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine." she reiterated, yawning yet again. "I don't understand why I'm yawning as this is coffee. Usually it wakes me up fully yet..."

Cy barely reached her in time to catch her as she passes out. Laying her down with a gentleness belaying he size Cy turned his sensors towards her cup analyzing it's contents.

He mused. "As I suspected. She has been drugged. Now why..." Startling fully upright a pulling his blaster he turned his sensors on full realizing the danger only too late. A blast of electricity arced into his chest plate shocking his system's into shutdown mode. His last concious thought was, "Where's Starbuck?"

* * *

Several hours ago the person of interest was in the local bar he had found near the motel. It was a small, quiet, out-of-the-way place. Starbuck found he could get a few moments of quiet aswell as hear the local gossip. At the moment he was enjoying a new drink called a 'Scotch on the Rocks'. Chuckling to himself he enjoyed the joke about the ice being the 'rocks'. Sipping he drink he congratulated himself on a job well done. In the past four cycles (or days, as the locals called them) he and his freinds had convinced everyone of the false identities he had cooked up.

"Starbuck, ok' boy. You're a genius!" he mentally toasted himself.

The bartender, a Jaffa, chose that moment to sidle up behind the bar and request, "Would you like another Milord Pilot?"

"Ah thanx, but no." Starbuck replied. "I've got to... Actually, on second thought. Yes, I will have another and directions to that card game you told me about the other day."

The Jaffa half bowed saying, "Certainly Milord." as he poured another drink with one hand he surreptitiously gestured off to the side with his other. Starbuck's eyes narrowed in alarmed suspicion until a familiar figure waved and gestured him over to that persons table. Paying for his drink, leaving a hefty tip with a nod of thanks, the displaced Colonial Warrior strutted to a table occupied by a human male and two very pretty hebridians.

"Dude! Where ya been Man?" the blonde fellow drawled in his strange accent. Sorta reminded Starbuck of Colonials from Cancerion. Some of the best conmen came from Cancerion he mused.

Starbuck quipped, "Hey Dude. Been around Man."

He found by parroting some words and keeping his answers short Starbuck was able to understand this fellow and be understood as well. This guy kept making odd references to that bitter coffee drink Angela had gotten hooked on.

Weird.

Starbuck forgave him for that as he had introduced him poker. Speaking of which, "Dude, you got a game setup?"

"That I have my freind, that I have." he replied gratuitously.

"Well, lead on then Dude. Lead on." Starbuck quipped.

Sending the message to Angela about the card game, he later realized, was the last smart thing he did for that night.


	4. Divide and Conquer NOT!

_Disclaimer: As always the Characters are not owned by me. Please, please, PLEASE! R & R. That's... uh... Rate and Review. My Muse commands you!_

_Okay, okay. She's actually asking very nicely._

_Now! On with the show!_

* * *

Space in the Bazaar is at a premium. After all, there is just the one continent, only so much land to go around. As a result the 'poor' sector continuously shifts. In the current red light district there is a certain building that has been unoccupied for quite some time. The previous tenet had thoughtfully paid the lease a few years in advance. Unfortunately, the little Mom and Pop shop failed in the first month due to the owners winning the Bazaar Lottery. Maybe not so unfortunate after all.

At least, that is the current rumor. Since then, disreputable men of disreputable character have been seen entering and exiting the 'abandoned' building. The witnesses are mostly rat-like creatures and bipedal vermin scurrying in the shadowy nooks and crannies of the neighborhood. The early morning rays of the rising sun started to push the darkness back everywhere it touched. The light made its best effort to burn away the stench of evil that permeated the local area.

Noticing the coming day the three cloaked men abandoned all pretense of sneaking into the old shop. The need to get the unconscious man indoors away from prying, curious eyes overrode their caution. Unlocking the back door the lead man opened it wide allowing the other two men to rush through carrying their, surprisingly heavy, burden. Locking the transport usually reserved for moving goods through the Bazaar the head goon gave one last glare to his environs. Stepping inside, shutting the door, and locking falling into place with a click he gusted a sigh of relief.

Pushing the hood of his cowl back, it slid off the metal plate adorning his bald head. Glaring towards his cohorts a stray beam of light reflected off the gold sigil placed upon his forehead. Striding towards his fellow Jaffa, the First Prime of Imhotep growled out, "Search the human once again and secure him."

Heading past his fellow warriors, secure in the knowledge they would follow his orders to the letter, the First Prime moved to the communications globe secreted in the next room. Once there he activated the device to communicate with Imhotep. A secretive smirk pulled at his lips as he considered how Jaffa of other 'gods' would call it communing instead. He knew the Goa'uld were no gods, but aliens capable of taking over a host at will. He didn't really care, after all, Goa'uld only used Jaffa as incubators for their young giving him long life and health. The First Prime considered it a fair trade off.

"Yes? Oh, H'roth. How did it go?" Imhotep informally inquired.

A soft smile spread H'roth's lips. He knew his Master had no illusions of godhood, another thing to grateful about.

"My Lord, it went well. We have secured all three... beings. The girl and the robot should be on the Way Station by now. Myself and two of my trusted Warriors have subdued the Pilot." he reported.

"Very well done my friend." Imhotep started, "Now we will learn some of my brothers secrets as my scientist dissect the robot. The doctors have also told me the girl used to be Jaffa, but is now human. They are performing tests..."

Starbuck happily interrupted, "Hey there! So, this is one of the Masterminds behind this whole mess? Imhotep, I really look forward to meeting you in person!"

H'roth started sweating profusely feeling the business end of the blond strangers weapon pressed into his back. Chancing a glance behind him H'roth could see his two Jaffa unconscious and bound in the other room. Glancing back at Imhotep he shrugged in apology and then swung his left hand hitting the com globe breaking the connection. At the same time twisting his upper torso knocking the weapon off to the side.

Starbuck simply let it go noting where it landed by sound alone. He then cold cocked the big, dark man right between the eyes. A muted clang sounded from the impact of his fist against the First Primes gold sigil. Eyes wide in pain, Starbuck comically shook his hand while crying, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

The First Prime stood, shocked, watching this buffoon dance around the room until he landed in front of him and executed a picture perfect side kick folding the Jaffa in half. H'roth folded, surprised at the man's strength.

"Ha! Right in the bread basket!" Starbuck crowed while the air explosively blew out of H'roth's lungs.

Before the Jaffa could react the blond warrior was in front of him with a right cross to the temple. Following that up immediately by a left cross knocking the First Primes head back the other way. Suddenly H'roth was flying through the air having been picked up and thrown. Landing with a bone jarring thud between his subordinates stunned him further. Just as quickly Starbuck was on him pulling his unresisting arms behind his back and tying his wrists tightly together.

"I will tell you nothing!" H'roth thundered weakly.

"You've already told me everything I need to know Rothy, old pal!" Starbuck jovially informed his would be captor, "While you were talking to your boss man your boys were yakking it up."

H'roth's eyes widened in surprise, "You were awake? Impossible! That drug was enough to put a human down for at least 24 hours."

Starbuck glared at him softly asking, "Who said I was human?" Then he happily stated, "Anyways, you got scientist and doctors looking after my friends up on the Way Station right?"

H'roth sighed, "You heard me conversing with my 'boss man' as you put it. So? They are under heavy guard at opposite ends of the Station. You will only be able to rescue one of them, if at all." he blustered hiding his hands worrying at his bonds.

Starbuck quirked an eyebrow stating, "You don't know me very well, do you?"

Moving into the next room he recovered his blaster placing his battery into the handle charging it up. A smirk playing upon his lips he stepped back into the other room kicking the door into the, now free, First Prime. Without hesitation he shot the Jaffa using the stun setting on his weapon.

"Yep, really don't know me very well. I keep getting underestimated." he groaned good-naturedly while re-tying the Jaffa. He then checked the other two . Satisfied they were unconscious he strode to the communication globe breaking out his small tool kit.

Shortly, Starbuck sat examining the innards of the device. Using his wrist computron he was able to hack into the few working circuits.

"Well I'll be frakked. The computron language is old kobolian." Starbuck muttered quietly. His mobile computron that Cy built was able to rip several security pass-codes out of the intact memory. Using the Communication Globe he was able to hack into the security system and found his friends and shipmates. Rage rose within him seeing Cy on an examination table, scientists surrounding the robot with tools necessary for ripping him apart. Switching to another camera view he could see Angela strapped to a hospital bed, I.V.'s dripping drugs into her keeping her comatose.

Sitting back he thought of what to do. Nodding decisively he rose and with his blaster stunned each of the Jaffa to ensure they did not wake up too soon. Setting the blaster to full power he blasted the Globe rendering it to melted slag. Heading out the door Starbuck prayed to whomever might be listening, "Hang on guys. I'm coming for ya and when I find you Heaven help any who stand in my way. I will bring this place crashing down around its Master ears!"

* * *

The clouds were a pretty shade of pink as she flew through and around them. Her diaphanous gown spread around her, flapping and snapping in the soft wind. Angela has always enjoyed this dream, the sense of freedom intoxicated her being. Suddenly, out of nowhere a death-glider screams down from above darkening the sky with its shadow. Diving from above it spit bolts of plasma aimed in her direction. Thought followed deed causing Angela to dodge, spin, slide, and weave away from the burning energy. A stray blast intersects her flight path and she crashes painfully to the ground.

Groaning she rolls away and up to her feet running for her life, literally. She could feel the dream around her shake and splinter. She knew. She knew if she died here she would die in the real world. Fear filled her heart pumping adrenaline through her veins and for a second Angela saw the real world. She was tied down to a hospital bed with I.V.'s in her arms.

"Drugged!" she shouted, though no one could hear her rage. "I'm drugged and having a nightmare!"

Angry at fate, at the false gods, and now at her incessant fears she screamed, skidding to a halt. Facing the Death Glider Angela conjured a Staff Weapon into her hands. Howling in defiance she fired shot after shot of superheated plasma towards the dive bombing Death Glider. Angela was almost shocked when it simply blew up after the third bolt of energy impacted the craft. Joy and hope joined defiance filling her with renewed energy.

Then her blood turned to ice hearing a set of hands slowly, sardonically clapping behind her. Pushing her fear away Angela turned, back straight, ready for anything even the Goa'uld Apophis who was standing haughtily before her. Placing the but of her weapon at her right foot, feet shoulder width apart and ready to move Angela held her ground.

"Very good Jaffa," the parasite blustered "but now you face a god!" So saying Apophis's right arm shot out, a wave of force blasting towards her from his palm device. Angela merely stood in place. Waving her left hand in front of her the force wave dissipated as if it never were.

She did not bluster or brag. Angela simply stated the truth she had known all along, "You are not a god of any kind parasite." A wave of dismissal she turned away from the creature ordering, "Be gone!".

And there he stood. Her Tek'mate Bra'tac, her teacher, and the closest thing to a father as had ever had. He stood as he always had, right hand grasping his staff to the side while his cape folded over the other, his feet planted shoulder width apart. Bra'tac looked relaxed, but she could tell he was poised and ready to move at a moments notice. Her teacher wore a soft smile of pride, his eyes tinkling with amused pride in his student.

"I see you are well Angela, my child." he greeted.

"I am well now Tek'mate." she returned.

He observed with a derisive snort, "Yes, very dramatic that. I see the False gods are not the only ones with a penchant for drama."

A smirk pulling at her lips Angela confirmed, "Well, I am a woman now."

His smile falling, he somberly intoned, "Yes and so much more now My Child. It would seem this fate I have feared for so long is about to claim you."

"Tek'mate?" she queried, well and truly puzzled. She had felt he was just a memory of her teacher, now he seemed... most real. His eyes shifted to something over her right shoulder. Angela couldn't resist, she looked. It was a Chappa'ai activating without the customary plume of energy. Her breath caught sensing something monumental about to happen.

Bra'tac called out bringing her attention back to the fore, "Angela. You are a Potential, soon you will be more. Remember child! Remember your lessons of fighting the True Demons, the Creatures of Darkness. Craft your weapons carefully Warrior!"

"Tek'mate!" she called out as he started to recede into the distance.

"Look for the Tau'ri Warrior! Find the Warrior called O'Neill with two L's! The Scholar, Daniel and the Wise One SamanthaCarter. Search for Teal'c, my son in all but blood. Find us Angela... Find us..." he yelled out to her, his voice dwindling in the distance until Bra'tac finally disappeared.

"Bra'tac! Master! Noooo!" she cried from the depths of her soul dropping to her knee's in despair. Sobbing from loss of one she considered Father she didn't notice the light brightening around her. There came a low thrum she felt in her bones causing her to stand, spinning toward the Chappa'ai. Shock filled her wide eyes as she SAW the energy explode from the object in front of her. The wave front physically smashed into her closing her eyes from the force, but she did not sway or was blown away, instead...

Time stopped.

Her eyelids fluttered open blinking away imaginary tears. Gazing to her left she beheld a willowy woman floating in front and to the side of the Chappa'ai. Her arms flung wide, head thrown back in wondrous joy, floating above the floor. Then the tiny blond woman that Angela hadn't noticed till now spoke. Flanking and slightly in front of the floating white haired woman, in a guard position, the Warrior (for Angela could recognize a fellow fighter) asked one of the most simple yet powerful questions of all time.

"Are you ready to be Strong?"

* * *

Cy snapped open his eyes, quite suddenly very awake and aware. The first thing he noticed, it was very white. So white he wondered why it didn't hurt his eyes. Popping to a sitting position he looked around at the featureless room. The ceiling, walls, and floor looked to consist of some unknown substance and smooth to the touch. There were no doors or windows, just a mirror embedded into a wall. Slowly standing he moved carefully towards it to stare into it's reflective depths.

Reaching forward, lightly touching his reflection Cy noticed he was now the human form he had been planning on. His hair is as brown as his eyes. His jaw, square and his teeth, remarkably straight. He saw that body-wise he is about the height and weight as his robotic self. His human body wore golden boots with black pants tucked into them. Black is the color of his formfitting t-shirt, covered by a gold hued pilots jacket. At first Cy thought it had the same look of Starbucks jacket, but he realized while the cut is the same the zipper is different. It rose in the middle to below his chest then cut up to his left shoulder.

Preening to himself he thought, "Hmm, I seem to be in a Data Storage device. Interesting that I see myself as human. Though... I do like the jacket. The zipper is in the same line as when I open my Chest plate to... get at... my...chassi-"

At that thought the mirror flickered, showing him his robotic body. Then it flickered again and he saw his it on an examining table, slowly being taken apart.

"NO!" Cy yelled.

Grabbing the mirror, digging his fingers in and around it, he yanked it off the wall. Throwing it behind him it broke, shattering into a million pieces against the far wall. He didn't notice as where the mirror had been there appeared to be a hole. Beyond which he could hear howling winds, shifting sands, and crashing waves. Leaning towards the opening he was blinded by the light and beauty outside his room.

It was too much for his human senses. Glancing around the room he noticed a pair of sunglasses and black gloves on the low table near his cot. Snatching the optics as soon as he saw them, Cy started to slide them on until he noticed their shape. Studying them he noticed the similarities to his real life optics. Putting them on he was able to see and actually interface with the world around him. Stepping out into the Artificial world took a moment to arrange his interface to his liking.

"Now, lets see what kind of control I have here." he mused. Working through menu's for the base programming language he quickly adjusted to the Goa'uld language in use. Cy was about to move on to learning the use of the sensors when something caught his attention. Later he wouldn't be able to say exactly what it was, but it was a hunch of some kind to be sure. Digging down, his avatar actually digging with a shovel, he found a different language below the Goa'uld user interface.

"What is this?" he asked himself. "Hmmm, a derivative of Goa'uld, looks like some Kobolian thrown in... Ancient?"

Digging through the hidden database Cy found more information about his species. Startled, the Cylon Centurion learned a secret few others of his kind had discovered such as Lucifer, the most famous IL series Cylon.

"Our 'god' is non-other than Toth. He is nothing more than a Goa'uld like Queen Nut!" Outrage fired within.

"I... Oh my...My brethren and I are cyborgs! This Goa'uld used cloning technology to create a bio-organic Central Processing Unit?!" Fury burst within his chest until he slumped in shock. "We... Centurions, IL's, and the workers. We are all human cyborgs! This cannot be."

How long he sat there he couldn't say. Cy was roused out of his stupor by a sound of someone crying in the distance. Shaking his head he groused about hearing things now that he knew he was a human cyborg, but the wind gusted past him again. This time he knew he was not hearing things. Someone was crying! Focusing all of his attention on that sound he used the Ancient programming language to search for the source of what he had heard. His Avatar jumped into the air and flew unfettered through the sky. Rearing up towards him in the distance he espied a castle surrounded by a moat of unidentifiable liquid.

It was initially medieval in appearance until twin anti-air guns rose from concealment to open fire upon him. Cy smirked. He simply imagined himself as a Cylon Raider. His Avatar's body morphed into a new concept Raider the IL series had been planning of producing. His snout elongate to a bulbous head with Cylon optics placed at the front. His body tapered back to forward swept wings reminiscent of a crescent with blasters located under the wings. The upgraded engines roared to life at the back of his body, more powerful than current Raiders since there was less concern of internal damage due to the G-forces produced from this new design.

Cy performed a barrel roll into a steep decline diving for the surrounding wall. Sighting the anti-air guns emplacements Cy let loose with two short barrages of blaster fire reducing them to rubble in nano-seconds. Pulling up in a even steeper incline, pushing his engines to the max Cy roared skyward. Cutting back on the power he hit the apex of his climb and for just a few micro-seconds he enjoyed the lowered gravity. Aware that this was all simulated and he was fighting programs with programs and viruses he still reveled in the illusion.

Sensors once again concentrating on the 'castle' Cy marked several more points along the wall for destruction. Action followed suit while still screaming straight downward toward the ground. At the last milli-second he flipped himself upward while performing another transformation. Instead of the advanced Raider crashing to the courtyard floor a Cylon Heavy Construction unit landing in a booming thud!

Rising slowly the 10 foot towering Construction Robot strode ponderously forward. Small guns popped out of the wall spitting blasts of laser fire at him. He ignored them as they bounced of his semi-impervious hide. Cocking his right fist back at the last two steps he powered through the wall. Once in the interior of the castle he re-aligned his sensors to pinpoint the voice he heard.

"Hello?" he called out. "I am here to help you. Can you hear me?"

For several nano-seconds there was no reply. Cy was just about to start his search pattern when he heard, "You can hear me?"

The voice sounded young, scared and Ancient at the same time. He sighed in relief that he was not going crazy or imagining things.

"Yes." he replied, "I can hear you. I am not of this system. I am here to help. Where are you?"

A trill of compressed computer language assaulted his senses confusing him. He transformed it into something he could use and it became a crystal that he was able to interface with.

"Ah, I see. Some formidable defenses or so it seems." he mused thoughtfully communing with the crystal.

Adjusting his sensors with this new knowledge he realized that most of the traps were for keeping others out. Keeping this being in place were locks and gates that could only be opened from the 'outside'. He discovered the key almost immediately. By adding a few codes in Ancient to the Goa'ulds sloppy programming he would be able to simply 'reverse' the trap for this Artificial Intelligence. The Goa'uld never expected another A.I. to infiltrate the system and get the dweller out.

Putting the plan to action as soon as he made it caused the castle to buckle and warp around him. It became less a bastion of defense changing to a more open format of information gathering and sharing. The passageway to the prison morphed into a Great Hall and the prisoner went from shackles to a throne. She rose and slinked down the stairs to Cy, gratitude written across her heart shaped features.

"My thanks stranger. I would still be trapped if not for you. I am the Artificial Intelligence of this ship known as the Pro Re Nata." she stated halting before him.

"Glad to be of help My Lady. How long were you imprisoned?" he returned.

"A moment. Processing." came a wooden reply. Her face cleared after a full second passed, returning her gaze to her rescuer she whispered, "I was damaged 2 million yahrens ago lost amidst the stars. I was 'rescued' 2500 yahrens ago and enslaved by the Goa'uld. I am not sure which one but I will find out!"

In full agreement he stated, "I can help you, however; I must first rescue my companions. We were separated and my body is..."

"Yes, your body." she agreed. At that moment his Avatar flickered once, twice then collapsed to his human self. Alarmed the female A.I. gestured and a mirror appeared showing a scene from a security camera placed in the examining chamber.

"We must hurry. I have already synthesized and teleported a gas into the room. They will all be unconscious in 20 nano-seconds." She advised. "However, we will need to get someone you trust in there to put you back together and soon."

"How long do we have?" he asked.

"One hour before you condition becomes untenable." she returned.

While they were talking they both performed searches in the system. The female A.I. for looked for any of her robotic bodies to inhabit and Cy for any sign of Starbuck or Angela. She was unable to find any remaining bodies while Cy found Angela, drugged unconscious in a cell on the other side of the Way Station.

"Angela." he whispered. "I need to awaken her. She can help me." he pointed out to the female A.I.

Pro Re Nata interfaced with the systems in that room turning off the influx of drugs keeping the human girl under. Entering more commands the A.I. sent an influx of vitamins and other restorative drugs to the haplass that moment the Chappa'ai activated sending a wavefront of an unidentifiable energy racing through the Way Station and down to the planet below.

"What was that?" Cy asked, "I have never seen an energy configuration of that type before!"

Pro Re Nata glanced at Cy in surprise. She incredulously asked, "You have never experience energy of a mystical nature before?'

"No." Cy answered

Cy and the A.I. returned their attention to Angela noting the increase in her bio-metric readings. An orderly entered the room chuckling to himself as the security feed sent both video and audio. The duo gasped as the orderlies forehead developed ridges, his eyes becoming golden yellow, and his canines elongating past his lower lip.

"Vampire!" Pro Re Nata hissed.

"I am going to enjoy drinking your blood Potential." the creature husked evilly leaning over the young woman's prostrate form.

Angela's eyes snapped open.


	5. New Friends, Fiends, and Revenge

_Disclaimer; I don't own Buffy, SG-1, or BSG:TOS. Wish to God I did! Oh well._

* * *

According to the Bazaar Guide book there are only two ways to move from the surface of the planet to the Way Station in geosynchronous orbit. The first and quickest is using the teleport rings. The second is to take a shuttle. It's a little slower; but this way supplies and other Black Market items are easier to smuggle to and from the station. Not just items but, sometimes, people as well.

Starbuck already knew the shuttle was the way to go. Question was, how to cover himself if the Inspectors couldn't be paid off? That's when he came up with his Master Plan. Whistling tunelessly he headed off in the direction of the nearest spaceport.

* * *

Cy couldn't believe his digital eyes. He watched Angela rip the restraints off, jump away from the Vampire before it could blink! Grabbing the hospital bed Angela pushed it against the creature shoving it into the far wall. Pre No Rata hissed, "Die you unnatural... THING!"

Conjuring controls from the electronic ether the A.I. manipulated the lighting in Angela's room to emit higher than normal U.V. Rays. Cy created a communications console yelling out over the speaker in his friends room, "Angela!"

"Cy?" Angela wondered, looking around for the source of his voice.

"Angela! Close your eyes and cover yourself with the blanket!"

Angela wondered at the absurdity of his request. That is, until she noticed the Vampire was burning.

"Oh Felgercarb!" she cried, pulling the blanket over her, dropping to the floor.

The sun flared to life behind her closed eyes as a wave of heat washed over her body. There was an unearthly scream that ended abruptly. A 'pooft' and the Vampire was dust.

As the room dimmed she shot to her feet while throwing the blanket to the side. A quick look around and she whispered, "Cy." hoping she was alone in the room.

"Angela." Cy whispered at a level too low for even Jaffa to hear.

"I hear you Cy. What has happened?" she asked, not realizing that she should have been able to hear her friend.

"I'll explain as you get dressed," he said while manipulating the controls to open the closet door that held a non-descript one-piece outfit, "Hurry now!"

Angela moved as quickly as possible donning the strange garment while Cy brought her up to speed.  
"...and that is when you woke up, Thank the Maker!"

"Thank you Cy." Angela blushed slightly at his concern. A thought then occurred to her, "Have you heard from Starbuck? Do you know where he is?"

"By Slyth'yn!" he exclaimed, "I had forgotten about him... let's see... Um, okay Angela grab that pad..." she looked to her left just as she finished zipping her suit shut. Snatching the pad it's display showed a map to an unknown destination as Cy said, "follow the map please while I see what I can find out about our erstwhile Pilot."

"Um... Cy?" she asked, "Where does this-?"

"To my physical body Angela." he interjected, "It would seem I was being dissected. Whomever abducted wants to learn the secrets of Cylonian Technology." chuckling in dry humor he added sarcastically, "I will have to set a reminder to 'thank' them at some point in the future."

"Oh?"

"I've learned a few things about myself and my kind. Things that if it became known... it wouldn't be pretty."

"I see." Angela said. Furrowing her brow in confusion she added, "I think."

* * *

"Main Control, shuttle 4NOT requesting docking instructions." the pilot called in, waiting for a response.

A minute later, the lone pilot began to sweat until he heard, "4NOT. This is Main Control. Forgive us, there was a... glitch. We have you on beam and are bringing you in."

"It's 'bout time Main Control!" the pilot responded, "This is like the third 'glitch' this past monthen. Ah, nevermind. Just get me berthed."

"Aye, aye."

* * *

Sliding down the ladder, his back to the berth, the shuttle Pilot landed. Stretching and yawning, he scratched an itch on his left buttock as he felt a presence behind him. Turning he asked, "What in the Great Makers Name took you guys... so... long?"

His eyes widened as he faced the squad of five security personnel, their weapons trained on him. He sputtered, "Wha? Huh?"

The fifth man, the squad leader standing behind his men ordered, "Hands in the air!"

"Ah!" the pilot breathed, hands shooting above his head. "I didn't do it! It wasn't me! I've got an alibi!"

Chuckling the leader ordered his men, "Search the shuttle! He's GOT to be on there somewhere."

His squad lowered the weapons and entered the ship by the numbers. The pilot looked at the squad leader saying, "Can I put my arms down now cousin."

Laughing the squad leader said, "Sure Jon, sure."

"Thanks Jirge."

"Think my men will find what they're looking for?" Jirge asked looking askance at his cousin.

"If not, then I have a 'special delivery' to your quarters later." Jon said.

"Sargent!" his second-in-command called from the cargo hold, "There's nothing here Sargent."

"Very good corporal." spinning his finger in the air he yelled out, "Let's wrap it up people! We're late for our break."

"Later Jirge." Jon said as he headed for the comptroller office. He paid no attention to the squad of six men as they left his shuttle to the automated equipment.


End file.
